


Finally

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bangalore written as a top??? In MY Apex???, Bangalore's POV, Big Clits, Bratty Reader, Breeding Kink, Brief choking/hand around throat, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Reader has a vulva and uses she/her, Reader is a Cis Girl, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Anita has been friends with you for awhile and thought her yearning after you was simply her having a crush on you. Not seeing all the signs that pointed to you liking her back. Well, not until you two are in a sparring session and she pins you to the ground after some heavy flirting and goes for the kill. Only to find out you two are in fact, both into each other.OrIn which Anita is oblivious of your adoration of her and once she finds out she fucks your brains out and calls you cute pet names like Princess and Baby Girl.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request junk from me, or if you make any art for my fics, here's my social medias! (Must be 18+ to interact/follow and have age in bio.)
> 
> Tumblr (Most Active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

Call Anita cliché, but she’d never met a girl like you.

She’d always thought herself to be the ‘not-so-romantic-' type. Sure, she’d had relationships in the past, but that felt more like teenage exploration than it had been a real connection. Her 20’s had been too busy for her to even begin to think about having a relationship- IMC kept her real busy and made sure all her time had been eaten up. Well. Except for a fling here and there. And by the time she got to where she was now, she had the Apex games to participate in and friends around her.

So why worry about romance now, right?

When you showed up to compete, you didn’t seem like anything real special. Cute, sure, had your own sass about you but so did a lot of competitors climbing their way up the ranks to be known as Legend. You didn’t seem as arrogant or cocky as most competitors did, you seemed focused and determined, so you had that going for you. A plus in her book.

You had wound up clawing your way to the top through the same blood and gunfire as the rest of them did. You’d even gotten your fair share of hits on her. In fact, you’d managed to even take a few of the legends out- including her.

Anita was embarrassed to admit she hadn’t been exactly  _ angry  _ when you’d done it either. Your pleasant weight atop her, a small smirk on your face when you’d practically crooned out, “Nothing personal, Sarge. But, won’t lie and say this doesn’t feel  **_ great _ ** .” Before you’d taken her out with a knife removed from your thigh’s hilt.

That’s when you  **_ really  _ ** caught her attention.

You were a new legend now, landing out on top of all the other competitors as champion. You’d proven your worth, and the Syndicate made damn well sure you got a great deal to make you stay. Seeing you out on the battlefield all geared up had been one thing, but to see you walking around the compound in casual lounge wear and doing things even like reading a book? That’s when Anita had realized there was something a little more about the way she looked at you.

Infatuation, she’d told herself, you were just hot. That should have been it. Not like she hadn’t thought that way about Ajay, Bloodhound, Wraith, hell even Witt had been smoking, what was the difference with you?

However, those feelings amplified as you two got closer.

It all seemed to click when one night you had been the one to offer a movie night for all the legends. When Anita laughed and said sleepovers weren’t her thing, you’d quirked a brow and asked if she was chicken. Cock fights and being baited into something like movies all because you’d poked at her and called her a coward- she should have known better. And yet she’d puffed out her chest and told you ‘In your dreams’ and showed up anyway.

The gall you had at making a swirl motion around your pinkie at her and mouthing ’Littlest finger’ and blowing a kiss her way SHOULD have made Anita red hot with anger. But instead, she’d been red hot with the feeling of begin flustered curling down her spine.

And the urge to wipe that damned cocky look off your face. Preferably with her mouth.

Freckled cheeks flushed and a huff exhaling from  Anita‘ s lips as she had turned her gaze away from you all snuggled up against Natalie’s side and trying to convince herself that it wasn’t because she was jealous. You just...looked nice and warm was all.

And maybe you looked extra cute when you laughed and threw your head back at a certain scene on the movie. And  _ maybe  _ Anita at some point didn’t totally wind up sitting behind you just so when you leaned back, you’d lean back all the way into her lap just to try and irritate her with your bratty attitude. And  _ maybe _ , just  **_ maybe _ ** , Anita had pretended to look irritated just so you’d stay leaned back into her lap.

She didn’t exactly mean to fall for you, but not like it was hard. It felt like you were a ray of sunshine in her dark little corner at times. Even when Anita would be having a bad day and feeling a bit too touchy when it came to loud noises, it’s as if you just understood her, resting a hand on her arm and offering her solace in any way you could. 

Like one day Anita had been rather snappy, it was edging the anniversary of when her brother had...had been taken from her. Everything felt a little  **_ too much _ ** , memories waging wars in her head and she  _ might  _ have snapped at Makoa for something simple. She, of course, later would  apologize to him for it, but in the moment, she’d been such a quick trigger. You had been the one to ask her to follow you until you guys found the nearest empty room being the gym. You’d sat her down on the floor, sat in front of her on your knees and held her shoulders firmly.

At first, she’d been irritated, rubbing her face and about to push you off.  But, you’d spoken so softly to her. “Hey, hey, something else is bothering you and I’m not going to ask what, so don’t feel like you have to preach to anyone, okay? Let’s just sit here in the quiet until you can cool off. I’ll be right with you.”

Anita had looked at you like that was silly at first, but then when she caught your gaze your eyes had so much understanding written in them. She swears she teared up, but you didn’t even flinch. Not even when her arms had snug around your waist and dragged you forward into a tense hug that you had quickly returned, rubbing her back soothingly as she buried her face into your shoulder.

You were a good friend—hell, a great friend. She really isn’t sure what she did to deserve you, especially when on days she’d poke and downright be an asshole to you. It’s as if you knew without her ever needing to state the Why’s or the How’s. Not like she was taking all your kindness without giving, she’d found you were quite fond of physical touches like hugging when you were overwhelmed at things too. Now, Anita hadn’t been exactly the ‘hugging kind’, until once again, she met you. 

Although, it was a bonus for Anita to see you and for you to light up with a smile as you ran for her at full blast to wrap your arms around her waist and leave the scent of your perfume all over her. Especially if she’d lift and spin you just to make you shout with joy in that little way that always had her heart racing.

Man, Anita really had it bad, huh?

Recently, you two had been able to spend more time together. Not that Anita was even close to complaining about that. You had asked her if she’d be willing to train you on more hand-to-hand combat, explaining you hadn’t really had any that didn’t involve a weapon of sorts. You were great with a knife in close combat, but when it came to disarming someone or getting the upper hand with just fists, you weren’t trained in it.

So, that’s where this all started. Getting you in the sparring area of the gym, a flat ground surface with mirrors on the wall on one area to show your stance if you needed to practice. There, she taught you basics first of disarming someone, of how to knock someone off their feet and throw off their aim. You caught on quickly, tossing her over your shoulder and down onto the soft mats below when you’d yanked her arm back behind her and declared victory.

Anita can’t say she hated being under you, not when you were beaming so bright and proud of yourself.

But when your little bratty nature had come out? With a croon to your tone as you ruffled her curls.  ”Maybe I’ll get even better than you in the ring, huh?” Then she no longer thought about being  **_ under  _ ** you.

Anytime that little bratty attitude got the better of you, she thought of wiping that smug look off your face. Not with a hit, no, but by grabbing you by your throat and slamming your back to her chest. Making you watch your face in the mirror as her hand snuck down your pants to rub your clit until you shook and trembled while you had to watch your own pretty little face contort. Often times she got stuck day dreaming about that, throwing her off and making it easier for you to catch her off guard and tease her for it.

If only you knew how wrapped around your finger she truly was.

All your training leads to today, a more hands-on session without her actually teaching you anything. But rather, all your training coming into a sparring session. You look so cute in your workout clothing choice, if a little distracting. A black sports bra and a pair of tight matching yoga pants with your symbol on the thigh, your hair pushed out of the way and pulled back. The expanse of your neck was even more distracting, especially with more of your skin exposed.

Anita wondered if you would like to be marked up. If you would shy away from the pain or if you’d preen at it. Often enough times, hell, even just in this past week it’s all Anita could think about. Whenever she was alone, a hand down her pants and eyes shut as she imagined you beneath her. Taking her cock as your fingers twisted into the sheets and you preened and begged rather than that smart little mouth you always got. Saying her name again and again and again-

“Anita? Heellllooooo, paging Dr. Anita, do you copy?” Your teasing voice draws her out of her thoughts where she’s sat on the floor mid-stretch still. You’re bent over down towards her, waving a hand in front of her spaced out eyes until she blinks a few times and looks up at you.

“Yeah. Yeah, I copy. You already done, Nurse Brat?” She quickly switches the topic, matching your tone, switching legs to stretch and peeking up to see you beaming at her. It makes her heart clench, forcing Anita to look away and pretend to roll her eyes up at you instead when you happily nod.

Her own choice in outfit was camo tight yoga capris and her own sports bra, keeping her own movements free. She’s still riding the high of when you first saw her today, lowly whistling and looking clearly at her ass and complimenting it. Anita would have to try to wear tighter pants without making it too obvious she was trying to get you to look later.

After stretching, she tells you to take your position. Reminding you this was sparring to put everything you learned into motion, and that if you tripped up, don’t sweat it as this was just a practice run. Though, a smirk does rest on her full lips as she teases you. “Not that I’ll be going easy on you, princess.”

“Be as rough as you want, sweetheart. I can take it.” You croon back, fluttering your lashes all the while and making heat course through Anita at the way you say it. It sounded like you were implying more- but, no, that’s just probably her hope.

Right?

You throw the first punch and from there it’s like a dance between you two. Anita makes sure to dodge mostly, making sure you’re keeping your footwork correct and complimenting you the entire time on your frame. ‘Beautiful’, ‘There you go, baby girl, keep it up’, ‘Hey, almost got me there’.

Each time a pet name spills from her lips, your cheeks seem to get redder but not from exertion, and your movements just a touch sloppier. Anita might be paying too much attention to the way sweat curls down between your breasts, or how your lips pout a bit when you miss her but she manages to push you away and back, reminding you to keep your focus despite her own getting a bit foggy.

Wasn’t your fault you looked damn good like that, all pent up and sweaty. A healthy flush across your cheeks as you bounce on the balls of your feet and ready for her next pounce, a furrow of your brow in determination. Your lips part to take a breath and Anita’s eyes fall to them without thinking, and in a  blur, you’re rushing at her to try and take her down with a low sweep.

She counters you, grabbing you by your waist to move with your momentum, spinning you until she can slam you down onto the ground beneath you both. You hit the ground on your back with a huff of air leaving your lips, a little out of it with a low groan of frustration leaving you.

There’s nothing but tension between the two of you. Anita’s heart pounds as she looks down at you and your cute little pout when you realize you’ve been defeated, parting your lips to maybe complain about your defeat. But you’re cut off when soft, full lips cover your own. Anita’s warm body fits on top of you, fitting a strong thigh between yours and her calloused hand cupping your cheek so adoringly. She considers pulling your hair, forcing your head back, but she parts after a moment so you two can  pant and catch your breath together.

Your breath mingles with hers, only an inch apart and her being able to see your eyes half lidded and looking back from her eyes to her lips. It gives her the confidence in not wondering if what she felt between you two was just her imagination, but that doesn’t stop her from giving you a nervous, crooked grin and showing off one of her dimples. “Sorry ‘bout that. If I read anything wrong--”

“Jesus, no, I’ve been wondering when you’d  **_ finally  _ ** do something.” You breathe back in an exasperated and whining tone. “Was practically popping my tits out the deciding factor for you?” 

“ _ No _ . Been thinking about you for a while. But...your tits are always appreciated.” She teases right back, leaning down to ghost her lips over yours without touching, just to hear you whimper in frustration. Your fingers sink into her curls, trying to urge her down, but she quickly avoids your mouth to kiss your cheek and moving down your jawline to your neck. It’s a blessing at all to feel you press up against her thigh, dizzying her off your heat felt through both of your thin pants.

“You okay with this?” Anita sighs out against your neck, kissing up to your ear and smiling when you shiver when her teeth nip your lobe. 

“Thought I made myself clear earlier when I told you  **_ I can take it _ ** , Sarge.” You’re using that bratty tone again, raising your hips against her thigh where she can feel you lightly grinding. A soft sigh leaves your lips near her ear, and from there Anita isn’t sure she can keep herself cool headed. 

Her thoughts amplify, thinking about just whisking you away and fucking you raw and rough until you get rid of that little brat attitude you always carried. Maybe in the showers where anyone could walk in and see you- could hear you crying her name.

Instead, her fingers grip your hips, yanking you closer to her thigh and forcing you to move against her as her lips finds your neck. Her tongue moves along your pulse, delighting in how your breath hitches and your fingers tighten in her hair. “ **_ Little girl _ ** , there’s a lot of rules I have for you if you want to even  _ think  _ about __ ‘taking it’.”

From there, she sits back, dragging you into her lap. Your hands fall to her broad shoulders, squeezing as her hand on your hip squeeze fondly in return. Her other hand slides into your hair, yanking your head back and forcing your neck to be bared and making you hiss as she continues. “You know what a color system is? Red, yellow, green?” You nod as best as you can, and she hums approvingly.  ”How would you feel if I told you I want to take you back to my quarters and fuck the brat right outta that pretty little mouth of yours?”

“ _ Green _ .” You practically whine out.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Baby girl  ain’t got such a bad attitude when she’s promised some dick?” Anita teases you, tugging your hair to emphasize her point on how good you’re being when your head follows the motion without resistance. When you huff in reply, rolling your hips into her lap without a peep of a response out of you besides a low whine, she’ll take that as a yes.

Your hair is released, your cheek instead cupped and her thumb sliding over your cheekbone as she turns your gaze to her. Anita wants to kiss you again, badly, but refrains as she strokes your hair back behind your ear. “I. ..I don’t want this to be a one-time thing either. Like I said earlier, been thinking about you for a while. So if you’re just lookin' for a fuck buddy or--”

“Anita,” You cut her off, her name falling off your lips always making her flash a smile, this time a little sheepish at your tone. ”I literally asked you out on a date last month.”

“To that cafe? I thought that was as friends?”

“I literally held your hand and said you looked beautiful.”

“I. .. _ you _ __ **_ weren’t  _ ** _ just being friendly _ ?” 

The look you give her of exasperation makes it all click into place. Any time you had flirted, any time you had brushed your fingers on her lower back, any time you had asked her to lean down so you could fix her hair, any time you had flashed her a smile and told her she looked great in her uniform-

“For such a smart woman, you’re so goddamned dense sometimes.” You laugh out when you watch it all click to place in her eyes. Anita’s cheeks flush red, huffing at you and hitching her arms around you as she begins to stand. You make a sound of delight as she lifts you up into her arms, your legs around her waist and her arms resting under your ass for support.

“Better late  than never though, right?” Anita smiles up at you, feeling more and more at home with you in her arms and you beaming down at her in turn with your arms over her shoulders. You look like heaven, she thinks, the lights above you creating a halo around you and the sweat glowing on your skin. A devil disguised as an angel.

The walk back to her quarters is met with no traffic along the way. Able to hold you up with one of her arms to punch in her room code before getting you inside. There’s only a moment at the door where she’s kicking off her shoes whilst balancing you before she’s bringing you to the bedroom.

Her room is simple, minimal and clean. Just like she liked it. Her bed tucked against the wall opposite of the window leading outside, a dresser on the opposite side of the room away from her bed with a few pictures set up of her family atop and few knickknacks of her own- including a childhood bear. It sat with clear choppy repairs and a replaced eye near a picture of her and her brother Jackson in a candid image of them being caught mid arm wrestle and beaming at each other in their uniforms.

“Oooh, is that the infamous Tango I’ve heard so much about?” You croon at the bear before you’re set down on the bed. Anita follows your eyes over to her stuffed toy, rolling her eyes back down at you when you wiggle your fingers at him to say hello. “Should we go turn him around?”

You grin is quickly turned into a muffled laugh when her lips cover yours, swallowing down your laughter as Anita fits between your thighs. You manage to kick off your shoes to the floor, winding your legs around her waist as her hand squeezes your thigh and her other resting on your cheek to guide you through the kiss. When you smile against her mouth cheekily, Anita quickly nips your lower lip, moving her hand from your cheek to your hair to grip it and tip your head back.

Your gasp gives her easy access to lick into your mouth and hear your breath hitch through your nose. Your moan only urges her to grip your hair tighter, making you strain your head back and forcing you to part from the kiss and release the prettiest whine. Anita smiles against your flesh, kissing down your neck where she sucks over your jawline, sinking her teeth lightly there to leave a bruise and relishing in the mindless way your hips lift to hump against her almost frantically.

“Atta girl,” Anita murmurs against your neck, sucking another bruise there. She shudders when your nails slide down her back, gasping lightly when you reach down to grab her ass like the cheeky brat you are. You pull her closer to you, holding her still as your hips move a bit more obviously to try and grind against her with this sly little smile on your face edging through your pleasured sighs.

“Ever thought about being a toy, baby?” You tease her, using that little bratty tone you do when you want something. She knows she shouldn’t be baited into it, that you’re being a brat for a reason, that you want her to grab you by your hair and throw you around. But you really hone that feeling in when you roll your hips pointedly against her, letting her feel how you’re slick enough to be felt through your thin yoga pants. “Maybe you’re the one who needs to learn how to  _ take it _ \--”

Anita knows she’s fallen into it when she grabs your throat and you smile like it’s the best  thing she’s ever done to you and fuck if she isn’t smitten with how elated you look at the action. Your smile falls into a pretty open-mouthed expression when she lightly squeezes, a hiss falling from her lips to threaten you. “Watch your mouth before you speak, princess, I don’t play well with brats.”

“And if I don’t want to watch my mouth?” You breathe out when she eases on your throat, making her quirk a brow down at you when you flash your pretty princess smile and flutter your lashes as if you didn’t say or do a damned thing. Wrapped around your goddamn little finger.

“I have other ways of shutting you up. Hold still. Don’t even think about moving.”

And you do, lying oh so prettily on her bed after crooning out a ‘Yes, ma’am’ just to get a further rise out of her. Anita moves off the bed, pulling off her sports bra, watching your eyes greedily fall to her freckled chest and making her confidence rise when you let out the softest, yearning sigh.

Her pants go next, her  boyshorts sliding down over her hips and flicked in your face like a rubber band. A laugh falls from her lips when you squeak, jumping and tearing them off ur face with a clear shout on your tongue before you seem to lose whatever steam you had when your eyes fall down to between her legs. She knew she looked good. Soft curls resting there, trimmed with her clit large enough to peek from her lower lips, the curls following the happy trail leading up to her navel. Scars lingered on her body from the past, bullet wounds and knives or impact areas. 

“Like what you see, Princess?” Anita teases, a crooked smirk on her face when you nod your head eagerly. “Good. You’ll be getting up close and personal here in a sec. Lie back down for me, will  ya ? Or do I  have to force you to behave again?”

Anita’s pleased when she doesn’t have to. In fact, you gleefully lie back down, doing a mock salute her way. It’s cute- and a bit flattering actually- to have you eagerly grab at her when she comes closer. Your hands slide over her thighs, making this soft, needy sound in your throat once her thighs frame your face. You look just as hungry as you sound when she looks down, resting a hand in your hair and seeing you bite your bottom lip as you look directly at her wet cunt.

Your arms hook around her thighs, clearly tugging to try and get Anita to lower down, but she holds steady above you. Her fingers card through your hair, soaking in how your eyes look up to her face with a pleading expression that has her weak. But she won’t cave, not yet. “C’mon, you’re so good at talkin’ a big game, and now you’ve forgotten basic manners?” 

“Anita-” You try to whine out, trying to pull on her thighs again with your brows knitting together and your face flushed at her implication. “Thought you wanted to shut me up?”

“Can’t blame a girl for wanting to be wanted, hm?”

You  pout up at her, a full lip out pout that makes her want nothing more than to ruin you until you’re raw and aching. Anita gently tucks some of your hair behind your ear, briefly stroking along your cheek with her fingers, and that seems to do it. Just a little bit of softness having you whining out for her so prettily. “ Pleeeease ? Please, please, please, let me taste you? Anita- baby, I’ve been a  **_ good  _ ** girl, please, please,  **_ please _ ** ?” 

Anita could argue that if this was you being a ‘good girl’ then you two had a lot of training to do. But she’ll save that for another time, following your tugging until she can rest one hand on the wall behind the bed, the other in your hair and sharply inhaling when your tongue drags across her.

You don’t waste a moment for her, licking from her hole up to her clit where you press under it with your tongue in what she could only guess was to feel it jerk against your tongue. You moan like It's the best thing in the world, dragging your wet lips across her sensitive flesh to wrap your lips around it and using your tongue in ways that make her thighs and hips tremble. 

Sighs and soft hitches leave Anita’s lips, so focused on watching you enjoying yourself to even think about speaking. But you part from her briefly, nosing at her thigh and looking up at her from under your lashes with the sweetest expression when you murmur just loud enough for her to hear, “Will you keep talking?”

Anita blinks a few times, her freckled cheeks flushing to her ears when you peek up at her almost shyly when you ask it. She makes a questioning sound, and you nose at her clit in turn to make her hips jerk and a brief gasp escaping her.

“I like to hear your voice,” You clarify, rolling your hips up behind her and against nothing in such a needy fashion that Anita nearly thinks about forgoing this whole ’lesson’ and just making you scream already. “Think you sound sexy.”

“I can do that.” She murmurs, gripping your hair again and guiding your mouth back with ease to her cunt where you get right back to doing whatever it  is you’re doing with your tongue that feels so  **_ fucking good _ ** -

From there, she lets her mouth run. Not sure where it starts and where it ends. Crooning things to you like ’ Gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine by tomorrow’ ‘Might not let you get any sleep tonight’ ‘Baby girl might not even get to cum tonight’ that’s the one that makes you whine, gripping her thighs tighter and making Anita’s own breath shake.

Then a test of the waters when she croons out, “Maybe my little princess wants to get bred nice and proper by my cock--” 

Anita doesn’t even get to finish her sentence when you’re gripping her thighs tighter, moaning against her clit and seeming to work a little harder. Anita’s cut off by her own grunt, a low groan leaving her and a swear when your tongue keeps sliding across her sloppily. That does her in,  cumming against your tongue with both her hands slamming into your hair and her head falling back. Her teeth draw into her bottom lip, humping along your eager tongue and catching when you pat her thigh so she can release you so you can catch your breath.

From there, it’s a blur of moving off you to rip off your clothes, much to your delight if your soft little whines are anything to go by. At some point she pauses in the middle of pulling off your pants to kiss you, a breathy giggle leaving your lips when she parts to kiss down your body and blowing a raspberry on your belly just to hear you laugh again.

There’s a double check you’re still okay before she’s moving off you to get everything prepped. A bottle of lubricant set on the bed near you and a harness disguised as some everyday briefs sliding onto her hips and her eyes looking at her collection of cocks. “ How big do  ya think you can take, doll?”

“I can take anything you throw at me.”

A quirk of her brow is seen as she looks back at you, but you seem perfectly content and honest in your answer.  So she shrugs with one shoulder, trying not to grin as she grabs one of her bigger ones. ”Whatever you say.”

The cock in question is one her odder shaped ones. Marbled with black and gold colorations, with an almost tapered, rounded head that went into the same thickness and bulged with a bigger thickness as it edged the balls. It was thick enough to not be able to touch your fingers when they circled around it, but not too long to make up for its thickness. It was about seven inches total in usable length, definitely enough for you to feel it in total, but wouldn’t kill you. This time around at least.

Once it’s  all in place, she moves back to you. Relishing in how you stare a bit too obviously at the cock and where there was a small tube running to her hip where a syringe was full of white, thick lubricant to act as cum. You’re not looking for too long, your head soon thrown back and to the side  against her chest as she tucks up against you to lubricate her fingers and begin stretching you out.

You take it like a champ, turning your head into her shoulder as three fingers twist and curl into you. You cum against her fingers like this, humping against her palm and making noises she’d thought she’d only ever hear in her dreams. Your face gets peppered with kisses, even as your lips part and you whine and sob for her as she keeps finger fucking you open. Only when you beg and plead does she finally stop.

Soon the position is moved and she’s under you with your shaky thighs straddling her hips and your hands gripping her shoulders. The second you start lowering yourself down you let out a choked noise as her hands squeeze your hips, a predatory grin crossing her features when you make the prettiest face and hold still. “Aw, what’s the matter, baby? Too big for my girl?”

Your head bows forward in embarrassment, but she’ll hand it to you, you still keep going. Lowering yourself down, down, down until your pelvis is flush with hers and your nails digging into her shoulders. Anita strokes over your curves, down your hips and thighs and back up with soft, praising croons as your thighs quake. “That’s my girl. Good girl. You’re doin’ alright, baby, I gotcha. Just adjust, okay? Don’t worry about anything else.”

Once you’re able to adjust, her hands find yours and lace your fingers. Watching how beautifully you bounce on her cock, your hands squeezing hers and using her as leverage. The moans and whimpers leaving you make her tempted to roll you over, but she’s far too entranced with how your chest bounces, how pretty your face looks when your head falls back and you murmur her name. When her eyes fall down to your waist, she can watch your greedy little cunt take her cock again and again, making her mouth dry at the sight.

“ **_ Anita _ ** -” You whimper out her name in the prettiest tone, squeezing her hands with a quiver to your lips. Your hips are stuttering, looking a bit more frantic as you bounce on her cock and making Anita sigh at the sight. ”Anita, baby, please, I-I-”

Anita shushes you, releasing your hands to catch you in time and rolling you over quickly onto your back. Your legs wrap around her waist, her nails digging into your outer thigh and her lips catching yours to swallow your cries down as she pounds her hips into you. When you break the kiss, your nails are dragging down her back, your face burying into her shoulder to sink your teeth and making her grunt as you cum.

But Anita doesn’t stop there, only letting you catch your breath briefly as you lie back, an arm tossed over your forehead and heavy panting falling from you. Anita sits up, grabbing your hips and yanking you flush to her to fill you again with a jump to your hips and a cry. “Oh, baby, I’m not even close to done with you.” She promises, a dimpled grin on her face when you peek at her with such a helpless look.

From there you’re fucked again, starting off with slow, powerful thrusts to build you back up until you’re in that lost state again. Your eyes rolling back and fingers fisting the sheets as she fucks into you with precision. You’re yanked against her with each thrust, making your toes curl and those pretty sounds leaving your lips again that by this point are driving her crazy. She feels like a starving woman who finally got a meal again. She supposes that’s what yearning for so long did to her.

“What’s the matter, baby? Wanna be bred by my cock?” She croons out when you sob, tears pricking your eyes as they roll back. Anita thinks you’ve never looked more at home- let alone tamed in your life when you keep murmuring ‘please’ and ‘yes' and her name as if you’ve forgotten every other word.

When you cum this time, she makes sure to press down on the syringe this time to fill you up just like what you keep pleading for. This happens two more times, fucking you in a new position and filling you up. The last one ending with you on all fours, your hair being pulled and your entire body trembling when you cum again.

You’re soon cleaned up, flopped on your side without an inch of feistiness or  brattiness in your gaze. You look worn out when Anita returns to you after finishing cleaning herself up as well, returning to bed with herself in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and offering for you to sit up so she can clothe you.

She makes sure to kiss everywhere she’d bitten or bruised as she pulls the large t-shirt over your head. Pulling the lounge pants up your hips and  lying in bed with you, bringing your head to her chest and kissing your forehead adoringly. “You all good, princess?”

“Mmmmhhhmmmm.”

“Nothing hurt?”

“Nuh-uh.” 

“Ready to get some sleep then?” Anita laughs out softly, feeling you squeeze sleepily around her middle and nosing at her chest with another affirmative sound followed by your breath deepening. Damn, quick sleeper, huh?

Well. At least she knows a fun way to get you to stop acting like such a brat, Anita thinks with a smirk. But her thoughts shift when you squeeze her a little tighter, feeling you absentmindedly kiss at her and mumble something to yourself before settling again. Her heart pounds, looking down at you with such an adoring gaze and feeling on top of the world.

Damn. She really was wrapped around your finger.


End file.
